Legless undershorts or briefs having pockets for concealing small items from the view of a casual observer have been proposed in the past. Despite having many benefits, briefs of this sort have not seen widespread use since, it is believed, the pocket openings have been difficult to locate beneath outer garments and the pocket closure mechanisms have made the briefs irritating to wear. A need, therefore, exists for a comfortable undergarment having at least one, easy-to-access pocket.